


If You Pick Rainbow Road Again

by PiningTsukkiEnthusiast



Series: Soulmate AUs [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Multiple Soulmates, Polyamory, Romantic Soulmates, Short & Sweet, Some spoilers for the manga, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, but take that with a grain of salt, no beta we die like fools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiningTsukkiEnthusiast/pseuds/PiningTsukkiEnthusiast
Summary: How Bokuto and Kuroo find out that they're soulmates.Or,Tetsurou was off to university, Bokuto to the V-League. Both of them had a setter soulmate to leave behind for the year, and neither one was looking forward to it.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Soulmate AUs [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1451101
Comments: 3
Kudos: 108





	If You Pick Rainbow Road Again

**Author's Note:**

> So, finally continuing the soulmate verse! Honestly, other than KageHina, I don't think I'll do too many other ships in this series. But I _will_ finish BokuAkaKuroKen, of course. And then possibly touch them up into a proper story, but like, don't hold me to that.
> 
> Reminders, or a heads up if you're new to the series: in this verse, the first words that you say to your soulmate when you realize that you're in love with them, appear on their chest in red. For platonic soulmates, it's pink, and for fated rivals, it's in black. And, just a little touch, please note that all soulmarks are written in the handwriting of that person's soulmate! I don't think I ever mentioned it but I just think it's neat, haha.
> 
> Honestly, this is short and I don't have many feelings about it but I do hope you enjoy! I love these dorks and I wish I had the inspiration to write them more.

“Bro, I think I need to tell you something.”

Tetsurou looked at Bokuto curiously. It was unusual to see Bokuto look so serious, features firm and determined. Well, unusual off the volleyball court, that is.

“Yeah, man, what is it?”

“Well…”

This all started a few months earlier, when the third years had graduated. Tetsurou was off to university, Bokuto to the V-League. Both of them had a setter soulmate to leave behind for the year, and neither one was looking forward to it.

It wasn’t like Kuroo _wanted_ to go to uni all the way down in Osaka, but that was where his best option was for business. So, he would go, and be the farthest away from Kenma that he had been for the better part of a decade.

Luckily, Bokuto’s team, the MSBY Black Jackals, were located in the same prefect. He wouldn’t be _completely_ alone.

Before he left, Kenma had pulled him aside.

“Kuro, I know we’ve already talked about this, but I want to tell you again,” they started.

“Okay… don’t look so serious, kitten; you’re scaring me,” Tetsurou replied with a soft laugh. “What is it?”

“It’s about our soulmarks.”

Ah.

Kenma had been thinking about their soulmarks ever since they’d appeared after Nationals. Apparently, Lev pointed out how small the soulmarks were, and Kenma started to wonder if that meant they and Kuroo had more soulmates. If they were shared soulmates, or separate. Romantic, platonic, rivals. A million questions, and Tetsurou had heard all of them.

“If you find someone at uni, and you think they might be your soulmate too, it’s okay. You should tell them.”

“I know, I know,” Tetsurou promised. “You know that the same goes to you, right?”

“Of course.” Kenma looked away, which wasn’t particularly convincing.

“I mean it. It’s okay to fall in love with another soulmate. I know that it won’t take away from what we have. And if you fall in love with them? They’ll be worth it.”

“What if it’s a fluke? The universe left room for your soulmates to be mine, but they’re not actually my soulmates? Then, it would just be stupid for me to try and see if there’s anyone else who I–”

“Kenma,” Tetsurou interrupted with a fond smile. “If they’re your soulmate, it won’t be as hard as talking to people who aren’t your soulmate. That’s a part of it, right?”

Kenma pouted and looked away. “Yeah, I guess.”

Tetsurou leaned down to kiss the top of their head. “I love you. And we’re going to figure out the rest of this soulmate business together, no matter how the cards land. Okay?”

Kenma nodded. “Okay.”

Osaka wasn’t Tokyo, but Tetsurou learned to love it all the same. It was missing Kenma, of course, but Bokuto being there made it a little better.

Every weekend, they got together for a meal, or just to hang out at one of their apartments. They’d play video games, talk about what had been going on, share stories about Kenma and Akaashi. All around, it was a good time, and Tetsurou was beyond grateful for Bokuto’s continued presence in his life.

It made the adjustment to university life, to _adult_ life, just a little easier.

But something about the way that Bokuto looked at him that evening sent a warmth coursing through Tetsurou’s body. It was as if the amicable rivalry that had been growing between the two of them all these years finally began to make sense, the answers behind the intensity of Bokuto’s golden gaze.

“Yeah, man, what is it?”

There had been a time that Tetsurou was certain Bokuto was his fated rival. That never seemed to be the case. He began to wonder if perhaps they were platonic soulmates, but the soulmark never came.

It had confused him for a long time, actually. Most of this soulmate business did.

If the thumping in his heart was any indicator, this was it.

“Well, I’ve been thinking about soulmates,” Bokuto said. He turned on the couch to look at Tetsurou more directly. “And I know we’ve talked about it before, the way that our soulmarks are smaller than usual romantic soulmarks.”

Tetsurou nodded, hanging onto the careful way that Bokuto seemed to be articulating his words.

“Having you here, being able to hang out…it makes me feel at home, even being so far away from home. From Keiji. And it’s not a replacement, but it’s… it’s like in a way, you’re part of my home.”

“Yeah?”

“Kuroo, I think– I think you’re my soulmate too.”

Tetsurou turned on the couch and hugged Bokuto tight. Yeah, that made sense, more sense than any other sort of fate.

He tried to think of something good, poetic to say to Bokuto, the words that would appear on his chest.

_Ah, perfect_.

“I think I always knew we were fated in some way,” Tetsurou told him, “but I think I prefer this one the most.”

Bokuto laughed and squeezed Tetsurou tight. “Moment of truth?”

“Moment of truth.”

They pulled apart and tugged off their shirts to see if any new soulmarks appeared. Sure enough, beside the preexisting markings on Bokuto’s chest, there was–

_“I think I prefer this one the most.”_

Tetsurou smiled up at Bokuto. “Looks like we’re soulmates– hey, what’s wrong?”

Bokuto was frowning at Tetsurou’s chest, like he saw something he didn’t expect. “Aw, _man_ , I was so careful too!”

“What? What is it?” Tetsurou craned his neck to look down at his own chest.

_“Dude, if you pick Rainbow Road again, I’m never playing Mario Kart again.”_

Tetsurou laughed, falling back on the couch. “God, you really are leaving the least poetic things on your soulmates’ skin, Bo.”

“Shut up, at least I did better than _uh, sure_ ,” Bokuto pouted, flopping on top of Tetsurou. “I _tried_!”

“I know, I know,” Tetsurou said between giggles. “Hey, maybe you’ll get one more soulmate. You know what they say, third time’s the charm.”

“I hope so,” Bokuto whined. “Otherwise the universe is just _mean_.”

“We should probably tell Kenma and Akaashi-kun about this, huh?”

Bokuto lifted his head up a bit. “Oh, yeah! I bet they expected this though, they’re both very clever.”

“That’s true,” Kuroo agreed. “I can grab my laptop to Skype them?”

“That works!”

(Yes, Kenma and Akaashi had in fact expected them to be soulmates. And they were both beyond thrilled for the two of them, as their soulmate polycule began to expand.)

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/lovingyachi) and [Tumblr](https://www.acesamateurart.tumblr.com)


End file.
